Wallace (aka Hercules)
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in Walt Disney "Hercules" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Young Hercules - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Hercules - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Megara - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Philoctets - Yogi Bear *Pegasus - Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Zeus - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Hera - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Hermes - Bottles (Banjo Kazooie) *Hades - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) *Pain and Panic - CatDog (CatDog) *Muses - Elephants (Dumbo (1941)) and Isabella and Firesides (Phineas and Ferb) *Fates - Malhissa (Frozen), Lois Einhorn/Ray Frinkles (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective), and Desiree (Danny Phantom) *and more Movie Used *Hercules (1997) Footage Rugrats Footage *Rugrats (1990) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) Wallace and Gromit Footage *A Grand Day Out (1989) *The Wrong Trousers (1993) *A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) Cartoon Footage *CatDog *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Danny Phantom *Pokemon Banjo Kazooie Footage *Banjo Kazooie (1998) *Banjo Tooie (2000) *Banjo and Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts (2008) Disney Footage *Dumbo (1941) *Phineas and Ferb *Frozen (2013) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Pinocchio (1940) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Live Action Films *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) *Sesame Street (1969) *Barney Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery: Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Young Hercules Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Hercules Lady_Tottington.gif|Lady Tottington as Megara Yogi_Bear_in_A_Yabba-Dabba-Doo_Celebration!_50_Years_of_Hanna-Barbera.jpg|Yogi Bear as Philoctets Snuffy.jpg|Snuffy as Pegasus Stu_Pickles_in_Rugrats_in_Paris_the_Movie.jpg|Stu Pickles as Zeus Didi_Pickles_in_Rugrats_Go_Wild.jpg|Didi as Hera Bottles2.png|Bottles as Hermes Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Hades CatDog.jpg|CatDog as Pain and Panic Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|Elephants, Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella, Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|and Firesides as Muses Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Painter WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant as Cylcops Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser Koopa as Nuses Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Misty-0.png|Misty Princess Irene.jpg|Irene and Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as People Hydra.jpg|Hydra as Itself Malhissa the Sorceress (from Disney's Frozen) (2).png|Malhissa Lois Einhorn-0.jpg|Lois Einhorn 1166995387_derdesiree.JPG|and Desiree as The Three Fates Chicken-turkey-duck.jpg|Chicken, Turkey and Duck as Chicken (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit03.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhum.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *Hercules OST - 01 - Long Ago... *Hercules OST - 02 - The Gospel Truth I/Main Titles *Hercules OST - 03 - The Gospel Truth II *Hercules OST - 04 - The Gospel Truth III *Go The Distance (Vocal Spectrum II) Soundtrack 12 *Hercules OST - 06 - Oh Mighty Zeus *Hercules OST - 08 - One Last Hope *Hercules OST - 09 - Zero To Hero *Hercules OST - 10 - I Won't Say (I'm In Love) *Hercules OST - 11 - A Star Is Born *Hercules OST - 12 - Go The Distance (Single) *Hercules OST - 13 - The Big Olive *Hercules OST - 14 - The Prophecy *Hercules OST - 15 - Destruction Of The Agora *Hercules OST - 16 - Phil's Island *Hercules OST - 17 - Rodeo *Hercules OST - 18 - Speak Of The Devil *Hercules OST - 19 - The Hydra Battle *Hercules OST - 20 - Meg's Garden *Hercules OST - 21 - Hercules Villa *Hercules OST - 22 - All Time Chump *Hercules OST - 23 - Cutting The Thread *Hercules OST - 24 - A True Hero/A Star Is Born Trivia *Wallace will be carrying a light blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino